Yuenū
| birthday = 23th Juny | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'3" | weight = 136 lbs | eyes = Purple | hair = Dark Purple | blood type = AB- | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Representative | previous occupation = None | team = None | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | status = Active | signature skill = }} Yuenū (故縫う (越女); Chinese for "Moon Lady", Japanese for "Sewn Reason") is an ancient woman who was granted "special privileges" by the . Existing as a being who travels freely between all planes, she acts as the "manifestation of the king's will" within the . Appearance In Yuenū's appearance, in her eyes, in her very breath there lies mystery. Normally seen in silence, her physical being gives off a sense of supremacy, an urge for everything around her to stop whatever its doing and watch her in respectful stillness. Her one revealed eye carries a very melancholic look within, as if she has seen too much to still believe in the good of the world. Her hair is of the same purple, yet darker, flowing down to cover her left eye and quench its travel not much farther. Beneath her pale neck a beige cape falls down to the earth, as she is not of tall stature. Yuenū generally prefers to wear dark-colored clothing, but always of light fabric. A belt, inlaid with silver, ties down her garments as well as holding up her dreaded blade. To protect herself from the earth's whims she threads on rice sandals, light when moving and cheap when lost. Many would be deluded by Yuenū's appearance, thinking she wouldn't be of sizable age or wisdom. But nothing is less true. Although her appearance is youthful, her mind is wrinkled and overflown with thousands of years worth of ideas. This may well be the reason for her apparent lack of emotions; she has seen so much ignorance that she can no longer relate to other beings. Travelling back and forth through holes makes Yuenū's actual appearance flicker like candleflame. Sometimes she is a little girl, sometimes a grown woman, and sometimes wrinkled and hairless. This makes her presence even more unnoticed, as the old woman that was reported hundreds of year ago could now be a mere child. Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Yuenū's overall capabilities, throughout all of her appearances, have been shown to border on legendary. Despite her status as a human being, she has been portrayed as immortal, standing outside the cycle of reincarnation, probably due to the Soul King's influence. She does not require to eat, sleep or breath and even seems to lack a physical presence at times. Keisei (傾精; Lit. "soul inclining towards a beauty"): One of the gifts of the , Yuenū can freely command particles within her vicinity. Though similar in practice to the abilities of the , it is made clear that the technique doesn't involve manipulation of the actual particles. Rather, it is as if the spirit wants to obey Yuenū, as if they are swayed by her presence. This is also hinted at in the name of the technique, which is a play on the word for "beauty", where the last radical is substituted for "soul". Whenever Yuenū utilizes Keisei, her eyes light up a bright red. *'Enkatsu Kinyōhada' (円滑絹よう肌, Smooth Silk-like Skin): By persuading the particles that compose her own skin, Yuenū can restructure her body so that it bends whenever struck, making blades unable to cut her and allowing projectiles to simply bounce off. This does not seem to render her immune to blunt damage. This technique seems to rely on the same principles as the silk bulletproof vests once did. : Yuenū has shown the ability to freely manipulate and, by extension, the through physical contact. She is unaffected by their influences unless she wills otherwise, and can use them as means of transportation through the Dangai. It is hinted that when destroyed the Kōtotsu, she was able to create a stronger one which would be able to resist another such encounter. Whether she was born with this ability or gained it somehow is unknown. Swordsmanship Behind the Scenes Yuenu's name and outline derives from Yuenü, the woman who laid the foundation for Chinese martial arts through her exposition on the art of the sword.